


Silent sun bathing

by Siteare



Series: Vore, Micro/Macro and other things like that [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, Macro/Micro, Other, Reader is mute, Reader-Insert, Soft Vore, Spitting someone back out, Sun Bathing, Swimming, Vampires, Vore, i swear it's not as bad as it sounds, praising, safe vore, unwilling vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siteare/pseuds/Siteare
Summary: Ruben leaves the house for a while, and leaves his laid-back, but incompetent cousin Adrien to watch his tiny pet - you!





	Silent sun bathing

**Author's Note:**

> aka Adrien is nicer and way less possessive than Ruben.

"Adrien!"

Ruben marched over to the predator who was relaxing next to the lake in their garden, or rather in the small forest park surrounding their mansion. He was lying on a lounger which was a bit small for him and tried to get a tan with the little sunshine that shone through the tree tops.

Adrien took his sunglasses off, and lazily looked at Ruben.  
His cousin held you in his hand, letting you dangle from their hood.  
It didn't hurt too much, but did feel more than uncomfortable.

"I want you to keep an eye on this."  
Ruben threw you on Adriens chest, and you immediately tried to stand up from your awkward position, but fell when Adrien laughed at your embarrassed face.  
Ruben rolled his eyes.  
It kind of hurt, he always was so nice and sweet, but when you were in public or around other people at all, he kept treating you like you were just a thing, not a sentient human.  
"With that I mean don't let it escape. I want it to be right here when I'm back."

Without looking at his cousin, Adrien caressed your head gently, and pushed you down a bit with one finger on his shirtless chest.  
"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure we won't have any trouble.", he said, smiling at you, while you were hammering against him to get him to let go.

Ruben sighed annoyed.  
"I MEAN, keep them in your stomach. Knowing you, you can't stop them from escaping even if you're sucking on them. So", Ruben took you harshly into his hands again, then forced Adriens mouth open with his free hand.

"Swallow."

 

The vampire threw you without caution onto Adriens tongue, which somehow didn't react at all.  
He pushed you down Adrien's mouth and against the back of where his throat started, until Adrien gagged, which pressed you against his tongue more.  
Ruben smacked at Adrien's cheek, motioning him to close his mouth.  
Adrien complied, and the light disappeared from your vision completely without warning.

You couldn't see what was happening anymore, and before you knew it you were forced down the throat with a wet and strong swallow.

 

"Good. Now make sure you don't SOMEHOW let them out until I'm back. If they bother you, squish them a little. They're shy though, so they should be able to shut up.", Ruben explained.

Adrien nodded simply, and watched as his cousin walked away.  
When he couldn't see the vampire anymore, he placed his hand on his belly.  
"Did you make him mad?", Adrien asked you.  
No noise came from his belly.  
"Maybe they're still going through my gullet...", He whispered to himself.  
A weak kick in his stomach seemed to answer him.  
"Oh! So you're in my gut... can you talk? I can't hear anything."

It wasn't too unusual for Ruben to take a human's ability to talk, and normally it wasn't even because they were annoying.  
He actually liked resistent humans more.

Adrien tried to listen closer to his own stomach, but all he heard was some acid bubbling inside.  
"Oh God! I'm sorry, I left that shit on...", he apologized. He concentrated for a few moments, and could hear something else coming from his stomach after he had turned off the acids.  
You pressed around inside, trying to find a good spot to lie down in, and Adrien laughed in relief.

 

You leaned back in the soft, wet walls, and the consistency reminded you a bit of a perfect mattress, not too hard and not too soft. Well, if someone would drench a mattress in oil or something.  
There still was a bit of liquid, but it didn't seem like it was a harmful acid, not like the one that prickled hot at your skin when you fell in.

"Jesus... are you okay? Sorry again.", Adrien's voice asked, just a bit muffled from having his hand still resting on his chest. He couldn't stand thinking that you were hurt because of his forgetful nature.  
Adrien seemed to feel you shifting around inside him, and it made him feel even worse when he noticed how slow the movements were, as he whined in pity.

"Can you please talk? I need to know if you're okay...", the predator asked again, and you saw one of the walls bending a little, apparently he pressed around a little to see if he could feel you somewhere.

 

The movements stopped.  
Adrien almost panicked again, but then felt a very light rub inside.

"Did you make Ruben mad?", Adrien tried to get you to talk.

Another hand started rubbing his stomach.

"Uhhh... not that that doesn't feel nice, but uhm... I'd rather you answer...", he replied to you.

You stopped.

Adrien tried to listen closely to what you were saying, but you just weren't saying anything.

"C'mon, just answer! Do you just not want to talk? That's fine, but at least tell me to shut up!"

You stayed silent.

"Ugh... fine.", Adrien relaxed on the chair, and set his sunglasses up again, "...just don't bicker when I fall asleep!"

 

Almost an hour of silence passed, when Adrien felt tiny hands prodding at the opening to his throat.

Adrien slowly shook awake from his half-asleep state, and chuckled.

Your movements immediately stopped when he talked.

Adrien sat up on the chair, making it squeak in the process.

"You don't have to be so intimidated. I won't hurt you, you're Ruben's favorite.", he reassured you.

That sentence didn't calm you at all, and you started grabbing -almost prying- at the opening.

"Ooookay, seems like you're not a fan of Ruben. Fair enough. You want out?"

Your movements stopped again.

"Just kick me for yes and pry again for no. Although prying and not wanting out seems really contridictory to me..."

You took literally one second and kicked as hard as you could into Adriens flesh.

"Oof! Boy, you got some power in those tiny legs...", Adrien patted his stomach amused.

He leaned back again.

"Alrighty then, lay down for me, would you? I'll spit you back out."

You were kind of surprised he just disobeyed Ruben that easily, you would have been scared shitless of the consequences.

You fought with yourself about the consequences, and after about a minute or so, you lied down.

"Perfect, now just relax. Take deep breaths, but don't think about taking deep breaths. It has to come naturally."

Adrien paused.

"Now I made you focus too much on your breathing, oops."

He sat up again, making you stumble in the process, and before you could stand up, your body was squished between slick walls.  
It didn't hurt, but surprised you nonetheless.

"Doesn't matter where you are. Doesn't matter if you're relaxed either."

Adrien clenched his stomach muscles together, and when he noticed you being smoothered between a few particular ones, he sent you upwards with a quick motion, and seconds afterwards you sat in his warm hand completely unharmed.

He wiped his mouth from all the spit, luckily he hadn't eaten before or else he'd have to deal with the puke smell too.

"Aww... aren't you drenched in saliva and acids?", Adrien belittled you, and gently swiped away some fluids from your face.

He poked your chest in admiration, but it was a little too hard and you fell over.

Adrien laughed, and stood up from the lounger, which creaked under the release of weight.

"Can you swim?", he asked, and looked you through his blue tinted sunglasses.

You looked back at him, a little surprised, but nodded.

"Alright!", Adrien seemed happy at your answer, and walked towards the lake.

You could swim, yes, but swimming with Adrien, who was part dragon for god's sake, would be like swimming in a hurricane.

He seemed to notice your anxious grabby hands towards his shoulder, and he lifted the hand you were standing on.

"Oh, I'm not gonna go in the water with you, don't worry. I'm just going to wash off the... uh, slime a bit.", he tried to calm you down.

You relently agreed to what he said, and curled up in his palm, which also curled a little over you in a protective manner.  
It was warmer than you expected, your hands were always cold.

Adrien crotched down, and poured some water from the lake over your back.

You flinched from the sudden cold on your body, but it quickly regulated, and the water felt pleasantly refreshing after a few more pours of water.

The predator lowered his hand more in the water, and the water now stood to your hips.

You saw his other hand brush past you, then it straightened your back, and rubbed some of the water against it.

This way Adrien kept pet-washing you for at least three more minutes in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable silence though, the soft wind in the trees and the birds on the twigs made for a relaxing tune.  
His hands weren't as rough as you expected them to be, although they weren't soft, they were smooth and warm. The scars that were present on them were even warmer, and the skin on them was actually softer than the regular skin. Wasn't the skin on scars supposed to grow back harder than normal skin? Maybe it had something to do with him being a human that could change into a dragon any time he wanted.  
All in all this was the most relaxed you had felt in what felt like years since Ruben claimed you as his 'favorite.'

The moment however was already over, and Adrien lifted his hand again.

You whined, and looked back at him.  
Adrien now gazed at you without his sunglasses, and instead you saw his blue, almost turquoise eyes resting on you.

"There we go. Now you're scrubbed clean!", Adrien topped off his gentle cleaning with a soft kiss on your forehead, and went back to his chair.

He almost jumped on it with glee, and plopped you onto his chest.

It was also just as warm as his hands, and now you weren't that embarrassed as an hour ago either.

Even if you still blushed in a light rose tint.

"Do you plan on running away?", Adrien suddenly asked, and the question completely ripped you away from the sweet, relaxing atomsphere he created for you.

You whined a little, but kept your eyes closed and curled up on his sun heated chest.

"Hmm...", Adrien put on his sunglasses again, "...fair enough."

You sighed, trying to relax again, but his words just stung in the back of your head now.  
Why couldn't he be the one who took you as his 'favorite?'

Adrien placed his hand lightly on your body, making a living blanket for you.  
His thumb gently caressed over your head, and even if it felt like a massage to you, it was still just as good as being petted.

"So you can't talk, eh?", Adriens voice wasn't amused, but rather soft, like he just wanted to fill the silence further and restore your mood again.

"'s not bad, I can see the appeal... of not being able to talk, I mean..." he spoke. 

You nodded, even if you were sure he wasn't looking.  
It was pretty relieving, and had saved so many awkward conversations.  
Over the years you had come to like it, you didn't have to worry about stuttering, saying the wrong things or forgetting any names even.

"Aaahh, you're so calm... it's kinda cute.", Adrien kept talking.  
He had seemed to find your favorite spots on your body, and started rubbing gently at those particular ones in slow circles.

"I can agree you're the best one we had yet, honestly."

Adrien smiled, and in your head you said something back, and judging by Adrien's face, he somehow understood it.

'I think you're my favorite too...'


End file.
